


Calypso Jackson and the Moments of the Quiet Months

by Slytherwitch



Series: Calypso Jackson [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Nonbinary Character, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Pre-The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), Trans Female Character, Trans Percy Jackson, Transphobia, nonbinary rachel elizabeth grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Relationships: Calypso Jackson/Theodore Samuels, Percy Jackson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Calypso Jackson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126892
Kudos: 30





	Calypso Jackson and the Moments of the Quiet Months

Most people who knew Calypso Jackson by her deadname are now dead. 

This isn’t because of Callie killing them, though that would make an interesting tale, it was because of the Second Titanomachy, which she did blame herself for on bad days. 

Though Callie now spends her time at Goode High School, the first school that’s both accepted her for being trans and hasn’t kicked her out for her behavioural issues. She spends her days in the halls of the highschool with her best mortal friend, Rachel, and the school’s theatre department.

“Callie!” There is a moment of fear at the loud voice before she remembers it is of her usual acting partner, Theodore Samuels, “Are you trying out this show?”

“She better,” Rachel replies, closing their locker, “I’m doing set work and I can’t be the only cool one there.”

“I’m cool!” Theo exclaims.

Rachel rolls their eyes, “Sure you are, Theo. Sure you are.”

Theodore and Rachel are Callie’s only real friends at Goode High, but that’s fine with her. They are chill. Theodore is a jock who got roped into theatre for an elective credit and fell in love. Rachel was dragged by Callie. Callie was in that same Intro to Theatre class freshman year and ever since, the three of them have become department staples.

“No, but seriously,” Theo asks, “What roles are you heading for?”

“Antigone.” Callie replies, “She’s the lead.”

“Robinson’s going to have your head if you land the lead female role.” Rachel replies, “It’s her last competition show.”

“Dude who cares about Alyssa.” Theo comments, “You’re a better actress and you're named after some Greek Goddess. Isn’t this fate?”

“I picked out my name and neither Antigone nor Calypso are goddesses.” Callie tells him.

Theo wraps his arm around his shoulders, “Don’t sell yourself short there, Calypso.”

“Who are you trying out for, Theo?” Rachel asks as they head to Mr. Blofis’ history class.

“King Creon,” Theo replies, “Obviously.”

The three laugh it off as they head on down the hallway.

* * *

“Does anyone know anything about the Odyssey?” Her English teacher, an old, greying lady, asks. She drones on, “Does anyone know about the Odyssey?”

It’s not until she asks four times more that Rachel says, “Miss Jackson knows loads about the Odyssey. Don’t you, Callie?”

“Why don’t you enlighten us, Miss Jackson?” 

“I’ll get you for this,” Callie mutters. She speaks up, this time for the whole class to hear, “It’s an epic poem by some unimportant dead guy that details the way one man tried to get back home to his wife and son after pissing off the Greek God Poseidon.”

“Cuntless freak.” Everytime Callie would say something remotely nerdish, a group of guys in her class would call her names. It enrages her, especially when she can’t do anything about it and the teachers don’t help.

Callie grips Riptide and slinks back into her seat. Rachel’s hand appears on her shoulder, doing little to consolidate her.

“The unimportant, dead guy is Homer.” Her English teacher says, “Miss Dare, can you please pass out copies of the Odyssey?”

“Callie! Callie, look!” It’s the day of read throughs when the cast list comes out. Theo yanks her by the arm, “You got Antigone!”

“And you got King Creon.” She slings her arm around his shoulder, “Guess I’ll have to call you uncle now, huh?”

“Guess so.” He replies, a nervous laughter arises.

They walk into the theatre, seeing their cast already situated in a circle. Her and Theo sit beside each other. Alyssa slides right next to her, “As your understudy, I hope you break a leg, Calypso!” Theo, Rachel, and Callie share a look at the girl. Alyssa’s definitely pissed. They all predicted it.

“Don’t worry about her.” Rachel replies, “Your audition was better.”

“Thanks Rach.”

Theodore slings his arms around his friends, “So, WaHo to celebrate?”

“Only if you’re paying.” Callie remarks, heading town the hall with her pair in tow.

* * *

“Hey Callie!” The hoarse voice belongs to Theo.

Callie turns around, “Hello lumberjack.”

“Lumberjack?” He asks.

Callie replies, “Yeah, because it’s all rough and stuff from your performance.”

“Let’s hope I don’t lose my voice.”

“Lets.”

Theo scratches the back of his neck, “So, Callie, do you want to go to the movies with me?”

“Are you asking me out?” Callie’s eyebrow is raised, a smirk is planted on her chapped lips.

“Yeah,” he answers, “yeah I am.”

“Pick me up at my place tomorrow at eight.” She closes her locker.

He replies, “I will.”

* * *

There’s a knock on the Jackson’s apartment door. Sally Jackson, in the excitement of her daughter’s first real date, answers the door.

“Come in! Come in!” Sally motions the nervous guy inside and calls out, “Callie! You’re date’s arrived!” 

With a pair of heels in hand, Callie walks into the hallway. Her hair’s curled, sans the section buzzed off. She’s in a black dress with silver accessories.

“You look great Callie.” Theodore comments.

Callie smirks, “You look nice yourself.”

“Oh!” Sally interjects, pulling Calypso into a hug, “My baby girl is growing up so fast!”

“Mom! Mom!” Calypso replies, “Stop the hug! I’m just going to the movies.”

“Just one picture!” She pulls out a camera, motioning for the pair to be up close, next to each other, “Smile!”

They oblige then wave her off, going to the movies.

“Hey babe,” Theodore slings his arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders, “What are your plans for Winter Break? My mom invited you and your family to dinner Christmas Eve.”

“Babe,” Callie grabs his hands, “While I’d love to, I already have plans.”

“Chica,” Rachel butts into their conversation, “I’ll handle everything at camp.”

“Camp?” Theo asks, “The same one you all go to every year and are super secretive about?”

“The very same.” Callie explains, “and, that would be great Rachel. Though, Annabeth needs me.”

“How about you only go to camp for the first half of the break.” Rachel suggests, “Annie can’t need you for the entire time.”

“Oh that’s genius Rachel!” Callie kisses Theo, “Expect me there, babe. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Callie heads into her history class, leaving her boyfriend and best mortal friend behind.

* * *

The Gods didn’t care about Callie’s plans. She was plucked from camp, never to be seen again. 

Officially, she went missing. Her mortal and demigod friends go to look for her, not finding a trace of the girl. She went missing and nobody outside a small circle of people cared.

The school year continued, Theo lost his girlfriend, and Rachel lost her best friend. Her mother lost a daughter and junior year faded into junior year.


End file.
